Don't Give In
by Lady-Of-the-Moon
Summary: So, Draco doesn't want to live his father's life..Only one person can help him find himself, and what if feelings unfold? Is a Snake able to love, what about two Snakes? R&R..
1. Masked

Hey, I'd really appreciate it if you could review this story PLZ... ok well here goes my first fan.fic... (I know it's VERY short but anyway, I am going to add new chapters regularly so, stay tuned..) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff you recognise like characters and location, the only thing I own is my heart, imagination, a cat and a guitar.. (anyway.. all I own is the plot)  
  
Don't Give In Masked  
  
He walked slowly, unaware of the dampness of his robes, unaware of the cold breeze blowing through every strand of his silvery blond hair, unaware of the approaching shadow outlining the forest, the dark forbidding and forbidden forest. He walked pass the first trees on it's outline, fighting to go back fighting against the imperious curse set on him by his own father (if a father he could be called). His legs kept on moving, his mind only peeking through his eyes at the landscape passing by, at the growing darkness... Suddenly, a dark figure, wearing one of the masks he so much hated and so quickly recognised, jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed him by the trunk, pushing him towards the centre of the forest. He saw as all around gradually darkened up to the point that one had to strain his eyes to gaze at his own hand, spread in front of his face. He was put down, the masked man kneeled in front of him, hurriedly whispering into his ears.. "Don't give in to him or any of his doing, resist.. pretend... but don't ever give in and forget the line between good and bad.. don't forget who you are Draco Malfoy NOT Lucius and not Lucifer before him.. you are Draco and so, owner of your own mind, thoughts and actions.. You are Draco" The mere shadow of the man, gave in to the darkness around it and was gone.. His body started moving again, he tried to stop his feet, he tried to stop his body from obeying His commands, from following the Dark Lord's presence. He couldn't do it.. he gave in.. he let the body lead him to suffering, to corruption to misery and to lies ... again ... but.. he gave in the body and not his mind.. oh no, not just yet.. he had been through a lot and he knew this night would be worse but he would fight until fighting was not an option and resisting could not be done. His feet kept moving; slowly the clearing he recognised came into view. The dark forms of his future co-workers (if He had his way) loomed all around him, many more apparating into the darkness and seconds later blending in with the other moving shadows, he, would soon be one of these moving shadows if his father had his way. After all -he thought- for him I am no more than a mere shadow, a shadow following his steps, never creating my own, when will he let me live my own life? - His thoughts were interrupted by the tall dark figure moving in-between them, silencing all with his mysterious stride and menacing red eyes. Making his way to the speech stone where he would stand up and start the meeting. The dark lord stopped several times looking at the faces of his followers, judging whether they would ever be a problem and, if so, making them suffer for something they did not yet do. Draco felt the cold glare on his back but still he looked down. He then felt the cold long fingers rest in his back, making there way up, towards his hair, through his face and then lifting his chin up. "Good you joined us Draco, your father told us you were having second thoughts" he hissed, and then just when Draco's shoulder muscles started relaxing the Dark Lord turned towards him again "Never have second thoughts again.. Crucios!". With that Draco fell to the floor, never had he experienced the curse at full power. His mind blanked, his every muscle tensed, pain sailed through his veins pumping with his blood even though his heart had seemed to freeze.  
  
  
  
OK.. Real short but I have to get feedback other wise, I don't know if I'm sounding ridiculous  
  
Oh and to many other writers, I have signed some reviews as Lara.. that's me.. well, I'm here now as Lady Of the Moon! 


	2. Who Brought Me Here?

Hi, second chapter up.. hope you like it..  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of JK Rolling's Stuff.  
  
Don't Give In  
  
Who Brought Me Here?  
  
Draco woke up in the hospital wing. The stiff white covers wrapped tightly around him could protect him from the chill outside, but it was the chill inside his own body and very soul that brought back all the memories from the previous night. Worried, he looked around him, all was dark. Gradually, his eyes grew accustomed to that discomforting darkness, revealing, to be around him the thick wine coloured, velvety curtains that marked the beds of the hospital wing. Right before him lay a darker spot of the curtain, making out the shape of a sitting.. man! Draco, scared, pushed his body the farthest he could away from the dark figure. As his eyes grew even more accustomed to the dark, he noticed the long greasy hair falling from the man's tilted head, onto his shoulder. He drew closer to the figure, noticing it was asleep. Draco opened a bit of the curtains letting in some of the moonlight that poured through a window not very far. He looked at the face while a crooked nose came to view.. a very familiar crooked nose.. lying there was no other than Severus Snape, known to most students as a menacing potions master, but to him, he was the enemy.. Draco knew Snape was a death-eater, one of the Dark Lord's followers. He himself had seen Snape in various "meetings" and had heard from his father all of what Snape did, all of whom Snape killed. Draco knew his father was jealous of Snape, the dark lord seemed to better like Snape.. "after all" his father had once said "he is the only one who can bring the lord information of Dumbledore's preparations.. but not for long" Lucius had continued.. "soon my son, you will be his messenger and with that we.. The Malfoys will be first place.. he will see where faith in him lies.." that was when his father had revealed to Draco that all that he wanted him for was to gain the appreciation of the Dark Lord.. Draco didn't like his father.. but the fact that his father liked Voldemort better than he liked /him/ was another factor that added to Draco's hate of voldemort.. almost as if he was jealous.. almost but who could be jealous when it came to the love of Lucius.. if love he did.. "But what is Snape doing here?" He interrupted himself "And how on earth did I get here?" He frowned as he tried to remember something else of the previous night.. after some pain it all became blurry.. no wait.. he could remembered being alone for some time.. then, being picked up.. oh it was useless.. these were all faint remembrances and still probably only his impression of things.. or.. maybe not.  
  
--------------------*--------------------  
  
While Draco was thinking, the dark form of the Potions Master awakened.  
  
-------------------*---------------------  
  
Draco decided he didn't want to stick around and find out the answers to his questions, the fact was, Snape was a death eater, probably watching him so that he didn't have any more "second thoughts". He stood up slowly, deciding to go as he remembered the pain from the last time he had "second thoughts", and was ready to leave when a rough voice called out to him..  
  
"There's no need to run away /now/ Mr. Malfoy." Snape said emphasising the now in the sentence.. Draco froze.. "Don't worry, I won't tell Him you intended on running away.." "Why?" Draco asked astounded "Because I'm not with him.. not anymore..." he added the second bit as though for himself and then continued, louder. "Sit down Draco, we have to talk.." Draco slowly made his way back to bed, and sat up, knees held against his chest. "Are you sure that you want to be a death eater?" "huh.." Draco didn't get this, it didn't sound like a threat.. It sounded like a legitimate question, full of concern. "Draco, you are not your father.. it is YOU that has to decide what you want to do with your life, not, Lucius." That sounded awfully familiar but Draco thought best just to listen a bit more.. the man was right, he knew that up to now his life had resumed to doing as his father asked and that resumed to doing as the dark lord asked.. Snape kept going.. "I must tell you something Draco, I hope you understand.. I have been through what you are going through now, but I had no one to tell me what I'm telling you now.. Draco, becoming a death eater was the worse thing I did to myself, I am so lucky Dumbledore was understanding and didn't look at me disgusted when I told him. I knew I'd be killed if I left the dark lord, and, if I managed to survive there would always be this.." He pulled up the sleeve covering his left arm.. "to remind me." ".. what happened, how come your still with Him..?" Draco asked, forgetting all worries and believing the man.. he could tell by the man's full-of- emotion-and-pain eyes that he was telling the truth. He was now curious to know what made his potions teacher survive all the pain.., at least double the pain /he/ already felt. "Dumbledore took me in, I work as a spy for him, and the ministry.." "why are you telling me this?" Draco asked.. confused and once again suspicious "I could just tell Him" "I feel you won't tell Voldemort.. you still have time to make the choice for yourself.." he continued "live your own life and suffer the consequences of your own choices.." Draco was even more confused but he knew this could be of help "what can I do?" "Don't attend the meetings anymore, forget Him, resist Him, fight back the power He already has upon you.." "How? if I don't go, they'll be suspicious, they'll kill me.." "not while you are here in Hogwarts.." Snape looked at the boy, he recognised some of the feelings in his eyes, fright, confusion and one other thing he didn't seem to quite understand.. what was it.. Silence drifted through the room, both of the men stared at each other, not quite trusting each other.. "will you help me?" Draco couldn't believe what he had heard, but, after all if the man wasn't joking, which he didn't seem to be anyway, it was a way out, Draco just wasn't sure he'd make it on his own. Snape saw in the boy, all he had once been, he knew how much a fatherly figure was missed.. he wouldn't let /this/ boy go wrong, just as he had once done. It was incredible how one small decision can alter your life forever.. he was /still/suffering the consequences of /his/ "small" decision. " I /will/ help you through it." Snape answered seriously, looking the boy straight in the eye.. he could see relief in there.. " thank you.." Snape could have hugged the boy. He was glad some of the loneliness Draco felt would leave.. maybe some of his loneliness would also go.. maybe.. Draco was less than half his age, but, incredibly mature.. Just like him, Draco had been forced to grow..  
  
Anyway.. plz review.. I still don't know what I sound like.. 


	3. from thoughts to action

Thoughts and Feelings  
  
Snape though he was sick.. how could he.. think such things about a student. No, he couldn't, oh boy.. the thoughts of that boy, below him, flooded into his mind.. again. Severus forced those images out of his head and gave up reading his book.. He hadn't had those thoughts for quite some time now, let alone what they did to him.. Snape stood up from the couch and decided to take a long /cold/ shower. He prepared his towels and was just making his way into the bathroom when he heard a knock at his door. "come in" he shouted putting the towels down on top of the bathroom counter and making his way out again. Standing in the doorway was the boy that had caused him to take the shower in the first place.. "Mr. Malfoy, " He was about to ask the boy what was the matter when he noticed the boy's tear stained face and then the outstretched arm, the left arm.. He knew what the matter was.. " I didn't want to go, I swear.. Luci-dad took me, I tried to stop my legs from moving but they just wouldn't they weren't mine anymore.." " It's OK, don't worry Draco, it's going to be fine" Snape was glad his words sounded convincing because, personally he had no idea how it would be alright.. " It hurts.." Draco said " I know it does, here, I can't guarantee it will stop the pain totally, as this is an unusual burnt, but, it will definitely decrease the throbbing" Snape said as he reached down the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small pot holding the cream he knew so well.. "I sometimes use it when He calls, you can keep this one, I'll make myself another one.." He continued opening the pot and taking some of the mixture in his fingers.. "What is it?" Draco asked as Snape gently spread it with his fingers over the Mark. "Wolfsbane and Bat-Blood cream, it is used to alleviate pain on burns and cuts." "oh.." was all Draco could answer as he felt the strong fingers of the kneeled man scrubbing his arm in small circular motions, his muscles relaxed as the pain eased almost completely off. Snape felt so powerful, so strong.. Severus could feel the eyes of the boy on him, that boy appealed to him, his words made all think he was strong and arrogant, but his silvery grey eyes held fright, the need to be loved.. Draco looked down at his teacher, he felt so protected near him, he found himself gazing at the black depths of the man's eyes, trying to capture within them any sign of feelings, and, for one second, he thought he recognised desire.. the man desired him.. As impossible as it seemed, he was wanted by someone.. was there desire in his own eyes?  
  
I thought about ending it here but that would've been way too short.. oh god.. I feel like it's getting crappy..  
  
Draco let his right hand travel down the man's cheek, pushing away a stray lock of that darkness, of the black hair he wanted.. Snape felt the boy's hands travel through his face, he still looked at the boy's eyes and there, once again he found the need to be loved.. maybe that was what he felt too.. the need to be loved.. He inclined his head towards that hand and he kissed it, the hand continued to travel slowly through his face caressing his cheeks and the sensitive place behind his ears... it moved towards his neck and Snape threw his head back, offering the whole of the neck for those gentle fingers to explore. Draco kneeled in front of the man, still eyeing the throat as he caressed it. His other hand moved towards the back of the neck, and with both hands he pulled the man's face forward, so that they were eye to eye again. As the boy moved his face closer Snape shut his eyes.. he had forgotten all about thinking, right now he only worried about feeling.. this felt right... Draco closed his eyes as he moved his head towards the man before him. He only felt now, he felt as his lips gently rubbed against the other man's , he felt them fit in each other perfectly, he felt the other man's tongue ask for entrance into his mouth, and once again acting only on "now" he granted it. Snape lifted his own hands, one of them travelled towards the boy's face and the other held his hips, bringing him closer. The hands that had been on his face travelled together to the back of his neck, holding each other there as the boy's body travelled towards him, his own hands now explored the boy's back. The boy wasn't as fragile as he had looked, entering his room. His shoulders were broad and muscular. One of his hands travelled upwards, feeling their way through the boy's hair, that soft silky hair. Still holding each other, they made their way towards the bed.. 


	4. The Morning After

Severus woke up, keeping his eyes closed he felt around him, yes, his usual velvety covers. Good, at least he knew where he was, now for the worrying question.. who was he there with? He could feel the calm breathing of someone else in the bed.. still, decidedly keeping his eyes closed he moved his hands towards the unknown body besides him. He felt his hands tumble upon soft skin, a back, someone's muscular back. He felt the person's shoulders, muscles.. the person played some kind of sport.. and given Severus could feel magic in them, it was probably quiditch.. Wait, something was missing.. The breathing was gone.. muscles slightly tensed.. the person was awake.. Deciding it was time to open his eyes Severus removed his hands from the young man's back, yes he could feel the skin was young, but opening his eyes, he wished it wasn't, not this young anyway. He could see, laying besides him, a very young body.. maybe too young.  
  
Draco woke up, hands were moving curiously on his back, he liked the touch and relaxed. His relaxation soon grew to the opposite as he remembered who's touch he was enjoying. The hands withdrew from his back, probably having felt the sudden change. Draco opened his eyes and turned around, and there, laying next to him with a shocked expression was his potions master.. his newly found comforter and wild lover. He looked into the man's eyes, feeling as though the darkness in them would soon engulf him. Severus' eyes were like black curtains of lake water, hiding everything beneath them, hiding his true feelings. Draco, was intoxicated by their mysteriousness and felt that if he pressed the gaze long enough the hidden would surface.. and truly they did. Snape and Malfoy kept their gaze.. Snape was not used to be pressed, normally, the other person would cut the gaze, turning away their face, but not this person, he was confused and as soon as he saw the rise of victory cross Draco's face he knew his eyes had revealed his confusion, for the first time in his life, Severus Snape turned away his head. Like a lion, broken pride at loosing a battle, but, oh yes, he would win the war. Slowly, memories of the previous night flooded into Snape's mind, he knew he had blushed slightly when one, especially detailed memory came to him. He looked back at the boy. The boy's eyes told Severus he had been hurt to the fact that Snape didn't remember. But now, looking at him again, the boy's eyes silently questioned him on "what next?" and "do you still want me?". That look was enough to drive Snape back to his state of "I feel and don't think.", he moved one arm towards the boy's waist and gently brought him closer. Draco squirmed his way towards the strong man's body.. as had been silently proposed. He still wanted the man and even more so when he saw the man wanted him. As their lips were pressed together, Draco travelled to a state of pure bliss. For the first time he was the one being held, the one who needed protection. Draco had experienced sleeping with men before and had quickly decided that he liked it best. But up to now, he was always the strong one, a predator holding his prey. There had never been thoughts for the future, never even possibilities for a future together, there had never been love before, and this thought added to the passion in Draco's kissing. He pulled himself towards the man eagerly forgetting he was the weak one, but not for long, wide awake now, Snape grabbed his arms passionately with only one hand and intensified the kiss even more. Draco gave in to his force. They parted a few, long, moments later. Draco finally expressed in words what his eyes had asked before. "What next?" timidly, hoping the older man would have all answers "I don't know?" Snape simply answered "Dumbledore, and no one else for that matter, can know about 'us', they would not approve and for Christ, it isn't even legal" "I guess you wanna' brake it off then?" Draco sadly assumed. FUCK. /This is the closest I ever get to any 'us' in my life and I'll shake it off because of some stupid law? Fuck the law, Draco's body may be seventeen but /he/ sure isn't./ Snape thought. He answered the boy with a /light/ kiss.. for a change. "I'll take that as I won't leave you, not for the world" Draco said melodramatically after catching his breath. Both laughed heavily, and both admired the other's face, how it enlightened when laughing, something neither tended to do much. "Don't forget the 'and I want to have you now boy' part" and again in laughter Draco moved to sit on his knees, his back facing Snape, and fake a yawn, stretching his arms lazily. Oh, Snape hated the way this boy made him feel like an adolescent, no he didn't.., in fact he loved it! Happily he pounced on the boy, and still laughing kissed and undressed him.. once again.  
  
/this is just to good to be true/ both thought before giving in to passion's actions. In fact, it was true, but too good to be easy.  
  
I thought about ending it here but that would've been short, so, consider this a second part of the chapter. K, hope you are enjoying it!  
  
Another time with Draco. Now, Saturday morning had flown away and they were preparing to go down for lunch. Draco was in the shower and amazingly, Snape had stayed back. He was thinking about their relationship, about the new 'us' in his life. Draco would soon be asked to get the 'mark', the big mistake in his own life. He wouldn't let him do it, he'd stand by him and help him resist the callings his father made on him. Lucius and Draco had a 'link' one that would allow one to summon the other and would allow Lucius to put Draco under the imperius anytime he wished. And that would certainly happen if Draco didn't answer to the callings. The Malfoys were a family that had always served the Dark lord, from Lucifer the first down to Draco, and no matter what Draco wanted, Lucius would keep the tradition, up to the point of doing it with Draco under the imperius. The Dark Lord knew Draco wanted naught to do with him but trusted Lucius to change his son's mind. Snape would also be in danger if the Dark Lord knew about his and Draco's relationship, he might even be asked to "force some sense into him", and that, he definitely didn't want to do. And also, if Dumbledore found out, his job would be in jeopardy and so would his infamous reputation. But still, he couldn't imagine leaving the boy for anything in the world, not ever./However,/ he darkly thought, /Draco is young, he has many to love in front of him.. I wasn't his first and won't be his last/ He quickly pushed the thought away as Draco stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. Snape stood up from the armchair he was seated and made his way towards the young man, holding him close he tentatively scraped his lips onto the boy's, receiving as an answer a wet passionate kiss. For what seemed like hours they experimented various types of kisses and when they finally broke apart, Draco put Snape's thoughts at ease /at least temporarily/ "You're the only man I'll ever love." He was rewarded with one of Snape's rarest expression's, a sweet seductive smile and a look of pure happiness and relief that sent Draco's knees wobbly and thanks god, Snape held him, pushing his lips towards him once again, this time deciding to explore his neck before, then moving to his earlobe and only then, making his way to capture those lips. Hand in hand, they made their way towards the Dinning Hall, only letting go when they heard the loud chatter coming from inside. And then murmuring "Now to acting" Snape set his usual empty frown to hide the happiness he felt inside. Draco looked at him one more time before reluctantly composing his own face to indifference. He knew his roommates would have noticed his absence the previous night and he would have to answer many questions. 


	5. Half Suspicions

Ok, anyway plz review, I don't know if anyone is reading this. Bye, Lady-of-the-moon, by the way I know this is short but I wanted to turn what comes next to a whole chapter. I made you all wait too long for it.. slash coming up. Yay!  
  
Half suspicions  
  
Draco's lunchtime  
  
Draco quickly made his way to sit in his usual place between Crabbe and Goyle. Having finally sat down, Draco moved his hand to serve himself of mashed potatoes and chicken breast when he noticed Crabbe's stare. "What is it?" He asked grumpily "Where were you last night?" "none of your business." "Has He called" "No." "then what? You weren't here at breakfast either." "Wow! You are a good observer." Draco grumbled Sarcastically "Fine don't tell me." "I won't." A few minutes later, Draco looked up from his plate, eyes searching the potions master. Snape sat in his usual place, next to Dumbledore, he seemed to be having a minor argument with McGonagall, nothing out of the ordinary. He went back to his eating, wondering what he'd do after that.  
  
  
  
Snape's Lunchtime  
  
As soon as he'd sat down, Minerva had asked him where he'd been in the morning. He grumpily answered it was none of her business and she'd eagerly pointed out he hadn't showed up at the teacher's lounge the other night. "What do you plan in getting at?" He had asked, annoyed by her insinuations "Nothing, I'm sure you were busy last night, maybe with a companion.." "Who told yo- um.. eh.. What are you insinuating Minerva?" "You know quite well Severus.." "Ugh.. if you don't mind, I have some detentions to announce." And he quickly stood up, making his way towards the slytherin table /slytherin table.. that's unusual/ thought Minerva thinking he was about to announce to some students the detention they'd gained. Her train of thoughts was soon interrupted though, Flitwick had pointed out the author of Divine Transfigurations was in hogsmeade that weekend signing books and with that she simply beamed.  
  
  
  
"erm.. A word if you may Mr. Malfoy." Draco gasped as the voice suddenly spoke to the back of his neck.. sending Goosebumps all through his body. "Sure!" He answered almost too eagerly for someone to notice. Draco stood up in front of Snape battling not to hold out a hand and stroke his face and failing to hide a relieved smile. "My quarters 20minutes" Snape mumbled so that only Draco could hear him. Draco slightly nodded and then sat back to finish desert, same indifferent expression on his face. "What was that about?" Goyle asked as soon as Snape had strode off. "Detention.." Draco quickly lied. "For what?" Goyle asked not too convinced Snape would put a Slytherin in detention. "Braking a potions vile." He answered calmly, just before standing and making his way to the dungeons.  
  
Draco had decided that before he went to meet Severus he would stop by his dorm. He had to admit he was, a little bit vain sometimes. Stepping into the empty room he made his way across it's length towards his trunk. There, in a hidden compartment he stowed the evidence of his vanity. He reached out for three particular objects, a marble comb, a silver hand mirror and an expensive vial of French cologne. He looked at his hair in the mirror and decided there was enough mousse on it already (he didn't want to be all icky for Snape) so he only combed it backwards, impeccably neat. Then deciding it was a bit too neat he shacked his head and ended up looking just like what he had, entering the room. He then spread some cologne on his wrists and neck. He quickly stowed away the comb and cologne, briefly looking at himself once more in the mirror before string it too away. He made his way out of the room, stopping only to look at himself at the big, full length mirror on one of the walls. Midway down the stairs he thought about changing sweaters, this one made him look fat. He half ran back up the stairs and changed to a black turtleneck cashmere. Impressive how he'd gone back to the date look, routine. And for Snape, who would've thought. Draco pressed his way towards the dungeons.  
  
OK, it might take some time before I post the next chapter.. he he, I know you've all waited for this.. he he he, so I'll make it worth it.  
  
Lady of the Moon (yes, it's all mine, the moon is mine.. today the moon and tommorrow harry potter! * wild cackling * ) 


	6. Encounter

Don't Give In Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note Hi, Sorry this took so long. I also wanted to say there will be no slutty stuff between my characters, so if that's what you're looking for you can go look somewhere else. thanks, Lady of the Moon  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco made his way through the dark corridors of the hogwarts dungeons, feeling with his hands the cold stone walls in search for the door into Snape's quarters. He walked slowly for he feared that if he were to walk quicker, sweat would ruin all the efforts his vanity had imposed on his looks, and smell. As he wandered through the unlit passage he let his mind wander to the image of severus.. "oh, I love you.." he thought contently, a smile creeping to his face. But all that content was soon turned to desperation as he tought of how he was desperately in love with Snape but how maybe Snape didn't feel the same way. "What if for him I'm only a kid? What if for him I'm just a temporary distraction?" These and millions of other what if's clouded his mind teasing his sanity, and he would indeed have gone crazy if at that moment he hadn't just found what he was looking for. Draco composed himself and with a deep breath knocked on the heavy oak doors of Snape's chambers.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape was to be found on a state of even more despair. His thoughts accused him of being foolish, of believing in something that was never there.. "But I saw the smile" He argued with himself " saw the look in his face, the eagerness in his eyes.. I felt the love.." but his other side would not let go "did you really? how can you tell?.. that might have been a smile of pity.." and so uneasiness took over snape "He's late, he might be with someone else now.." uneasiness and doubt.. and most of all anxiety for his lover's arrival. A knock on the door caused Snape's heart to skip a beat and shamefully admit, to himself, he was nervous. "This is silly Severus" He said to himself as he quickly looked at the mirror "You look fine" and so he did, Snape was wearing a black, obviously, silk shirt and blak trousers, these obviously made him look thiner but not less muscular. And thus he made his way towards the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------ NOTE: now, thoughts will be between bars.. Snape's will be between one bar and draco's between two -----------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow..." sighed Snape and then added as way of explanation "You look, umm.. great!" /way to go Severus../ Snape shook his head slightly as if to get rid of those sarcastic thoughts and made way for the boy to come in. "So do you.." Said Draco blushing even harder than Snape //great, don't you have anything else to say,.. but anyway at least it was noticed that you had tried to look good.. but after all so did he.. god has he been working out..// and he too kind of shook his head and turned his eyes elsewhere from snape'd body. //the room has also been put to order.. nice// thought draco happilly looking around at the tidy bookshelf, neatly piled worksheets on the desk and well lit fireplace casting moving shadows on thhe walls and leaving the room to glow in shades of orange and yellow and the black of shadows. He was just making his way towards the fireplace when Snape lost control of his body and grabbed Draco, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Draco was stunned for a moment but soon enough melted into the force of snape and added even more passion and ferocity to the embrace. His hands soon were trying to lift up Snape's sweater but at that Snape had regained control of his thoughts and couldn't stand not asking the question that had for so long been troubling his mind. "Draco, do you love me?" "Yes, I love you with all my heart Severus, a heart that before you had never acctually loved and that will never be able to do so without you, you are my first and only true love severus.. i love you more than you'll ever know, more than anything that can be put to words." And after 'spilling the beans' Draco decided to be sure he was also loved so that now in his nights thinking of Snape he could imagine instead of worrying " Severus, do you love me?" "Draco you are ruining my career," Draco was taken aback but was soon greeted with the best explanation he could ask for " I can't spend one minute awake without thinking of you, and not one asleep without dreaming of you. Draco, I too love you more trhan I ever thought possible loving someone, and to be loved back with the same intensity was beyond my wildest dreams.. Draco I do love you, I want to spend my life beside you, forever to be with you and love you.." And so the two kissed again this time even more fiercely. And during the kiss Snape pushed Draco against a wall and took of the boy's sweater, Draco soon did the same by unbuttoning Snape's Shirt, and for ever button that was opened he planted a kiss on the soft skin beneath. Down and down he went, Snape felt goosebumps crawl up and down his back and when there were no more shirt buttons to undo draco made his way up again leaving a wet trail with his tongue and soon bothe men were kissing again. Snape began walking forwards towards the bed, Draco who was walking backwards didn't see it coming and fell onto it unexpectedly and Snape soon joined the boy in bed kissing him everywhere possible. And as Snape climbed onto Draco, the boy turned and stood on all four's happilly awaiting his lover's caress. Snape started to undo Draco's trousers and then undid his. Kissing the back of the boy's neck and murmuring words of passion and moans of pleasure into his ears, Snape slid down Draco's underwear together with his and swiftly grabbed some vaseline from his bedside table to alleviate the pressure of entering Draco. The two climaxed at the same time after holding it for as long as they could and with one final chanted spell to put out the fire and and lock the door, Snape hugged his lover from the back and joined him in sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
ok, hope you liked it, if anyone wants to get an e-mail for when next chapter is up tell me in the reviews and feel free to give me any suggestions or point out any mistakes. ok, thankyou all lady of the moon. 


	7. One paragraph

Don't Give In Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I'm still looking for BETA readers and lots of suggestion too, ok, bye, lady of the moon  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They were woken up by the harsh voice of the transfiguration teacher yelling for Snape to let her in. The two stood up alarmed and dressed as quick as they could. "What shall I do?" Whispered Draco desperately "I don't know, hide!" Answered Snape in his own tone of whispered despair. "Yes, but where?!" "Umm.. in the bathroom!" Whispered Snape "Go Quick!!" As soon as Draco was in the bathroom Snape took of his shirt again as an excuse for not having shown up to classes that morning started to form in his head. He lay in bed and covered himself up to his waist, he forced on a tired, sick kind of look and murmuring a low "come in" chanted the spell to unlock his door. "Severus!!" bellowed Mcgonnagall "Where have you been! And-" But she was cut short by the waving of snape's hand, and the murmured mute charm in her direction. "Now Minerva, before you kill me I just want to say that I am calling sick today, I have a splitting headache and an aching body.. I hope you understand" He said all this very nicely and then levitated her out of the room. Then setting her down he removed the mute charm and before having the doors closed asked her if there would be any problem in arranging a substitute teacher for the day. "No, of course not Severus, I'll do that now and call on poppy to come and see you." and she was turning to leave when Snape called to her again. "No need for that minerva, I have already taken one of my potions and I'm sure that with a bit of rest I'll be as good as new by dinner time." "All right suit yourself." agreed Mcgonnagall, but not reluctantly for she new that although Snape had to be in a lot of pain for not attending his classes he also had potions much more effective than the one's in the infermary and also, she added to herself, he's too proud to let anyone touch him. She then left the man to himself and went to Dumbledore's office to arrange for a substitute teacher for the day.  
  
---------------------------------------------- sorry this is all I can upload today, I've finished this chapter and the two next but I still have to type them and my time is finishing here, I mean, i'm in an internet cafe. ok, hope you enjoyed the little you've had and, ummm... bye bye 


	8. continuation of 7

Continuation of chapter 7  
  
"well, that was close" mused Snape to himself "yeah" agreed Draco making his way out of the bathroom, hair combed neatly back and clothes on "you're a terrific liar, I don't know what I'll say when people ask me why I've been absent lately. "First Draco, not liar... actor" "yeah yeah, potato potAto" said Draco planting a kiss on the "actor's" lips. "and second" kiss "you could say" kiss " that you " kiss "were in" kiss "Hogsmead" "No way!" shouted Draco moving quickly away from Severus "I'd be put in detention and-" he was cut short realising what he was saying and then, moving closer to his lover insinuated his suspicions "ohhh... detention..." "One I'd be most pleased to give" confirmed Snape, pulling Draco closer to him, their bodies gave up resistance of the pleasure they became addicted to "Draco," "yes" the other enquired over the sudden end to their kissing. "about your detention" "yes" "you can start serving" kiss "right now" and once again they resisted pleasure no more. And they spent most of the day 'pleasurably' only stopping for sleep and food, and sometimes a shower, although that was not really stopping their activities.  
  
Pk, this chapter is up, chapter 8 will be up tommorrow.. 


	9. Chapter 8I'll call it 9

Don't Give In Chapter 8 but I'll say chapter nine so that the numbers don't get all mixed up. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry about the really long time it took me to update.. WOOHOOOO!!! My plot is great!!!  
  
Draco had forgotten every one else in his life during those last 2 months. Every minute he'd usually spend with Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy was now spent with Snape. He had even forgotten about quiditch and sometimes didn't even bother to tease Harry, bully Ron or sneer at Hermione. Severus had become an addiction and the added hormones of teenage life didn't help keeping away from the teacher.  
He came down for breakfast after having spent his first night, since meeting Snape, completely alone. The bed had been cold and the night lonely. His imagination had kept him awake imagining things that kept his heart warm. As he sat on the slytherin table he sadly looked up towards the empty seat where Snape should have been, looking back at him.  
He sighed and looked around. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the other end of the table conversing loudly with pansy. The two seats next to him were empty, no, not only the two seats he noticed, but no one actually sat close to him. Even more depressed Draco started eating.  
He had his last gulp of pumpkin juice and looked up. It wasn't so early now and more people crowded the dinning hall. Looking up from his table he scanned through the other ones. Ravenclaws sat bunched up together in the two extreme ends of the table. One end was finishing up their advanced arithmancy homework and the other was trading chocolate frog cards with the Hufflepuffs.  
Now looking upon them, he saw that not many were up. Those lazy Hufflepuff morons were still sleeping.. something he himself hadn't been able to do all night.  
His eyes ran down the Gryffindor table. All sitting as one big family, laughing and smiling so early already!! He looked at all of their faces, each and every one was happy.. that is.. except one. His eyes met a set of green ones staring straight towards him. Harry Potter, a boy Draco had many times gone out of his way to bother but still, the boy held no grudge against him and asked, genuinely concerned, what was wrong. Harry mouthed the words though he didn't need to, his eyes had told Draco what he meant already.  
Draco didn't know how to react. He stoop up and left the room. How could that.. boy know what he was feeling. No.. he didn't know what he was feeling, at least not why. But how could he know there was something wrong. Was everything that evident. Well, if harry new something had changed then many others would too. Draco had many admirers, foolish slytherin girls who had nothing better to do that gossip about him and write on each others diaries how much they adored him.. well.. those girls would have noticed too then, i mean, they didn't ever stop looking at him and paying him close attention, memorising every word he said and observing every move.  
He was wrong. that evening he entered the common room.. nobody cared. No one inquired about him, no one cared..The only person who actually cared about him had been sent to a conference in Italy and was to be away for 1 and a half months. And to make things worse.. no owling was allowed to prevent people from tracking him. No, Snape wasn't the only one who cared.. Potter cared.. didn't he?! But whatever, he couldn't give in and put himself down so easily. He was sure people still liked him in his own house.  
Draco went up to Crabbe and Goyle and said hi. " oh! Mm.. hello Draco.." "Don't you have to go somewhere?" asked Crabbe "no" Pansy stormed in and called the boys, thinking it strange to find them with Draco. Crabbe and Goyle left immediately and obediently followed her outside. Well, they could not like him, he thought, but they'll obviously still fear me! Frustrated, Draco went out of the common room down to his own quarters. Flicking his wand back to create a most terrible explosion of green gas that caused everyone's skin to burn. Something he had learnt from Snape. 


	10. Seduction game starts, a new prey for th...

I'm sorry this took soooo long, I had forgotten about this and have just lately received a comment that brought it all back to me... I had forgotten the plot but made up a new one.. I love it and intend on posting quickly... Thanks bye

Draco, annoyed and angry, chased away the 8th grader in the room and slammed the door shut. Impatiently he stepped to and thro the room. How could those idiotic bastards treat him like that?! How?!?! His pride was injured but he would not bow his head. Looking at himself in the mirror he changed clothes and combed his hair. He watched his body putting on a new sweater and admired his own muscles and missed even more the touch of a hand on his skin. With his chin up and head held high Draco left the room and went down the stairs looking at the room with an air of indifference almost as if he didn't see anyone there. He left the green common room without any clear definition of where to go. And having to keep moving and give the impression he did have somewhere to go Draco went where everyone went when they had nothing to do or wanted to be left alone, the library.

He sat down on the floor leaning against the wall on the end of an aisle of books. He stared at the books around him.. they were ALL about potions, he sighed, he felt even more abandoned. Absentmindedly he let his hands trail and side through the centenary dusty covers, it seemed like no one had touched these books since they had been published. His hands would trail up and down the books that probably only Severus had touched. This thought led him to other thoughts that in the dark section of the library set his hands to doing something else.

Eyes closed his hands moved underneath his sweater moving slowly caressing his abdomen right where his trousers started. After a long time imagining Snape caressing the hairs that lead down his pants Draco gave way to his temptation and slid his hand under his pants where he could touch the bulging, throbbing muscle that called for someone else's hands.. as he slowly caressed himself a sudden noise awakened him from his trance and immediately the hand inside his pants held up the book that had fallen on his foot from the shelf on his right.

He heard a gasp /great/ he thought sarcastically/those stupid little girls/ He looked into the space on the shelf from where the book had fallen.. and there his eyes quickly met the green ones.. the annoyingly green eyes that had bothered him since their first arrival.. but now, those green eyes had changed , those green eyes stared back at him with fear, with doubts with questions, with too many feelings for someone like Harry Potter, the dumbass he hated that hated him too.. Or at least he had thought until now. He recognized in Harry's eyes the desire he had felt for his teacher... The reverential desire of someone younger.. Someone weaker...

Draco kept starring back at those eyes in a silly game of seduction that had awakened him from his abandonment.. This was fun.. Did potter like him?!?!

Harry cuts his gaze, almost crying but intrigued and Draco watches through the shelf as the boy stands and leaves calling with him the two dopes that followed him around.. his own Crabbe and Goyle. Draco watched him go.

Draco went back to his room at night and laid down on his cold bed, the rough sheets would almost hurt his skin compared to the soft silk of Severus' bed. He missed the man and he missed the touches, he missed warmth he could have previously so easily found in the bodies of young girls and boys, his Slytherin admirers, but now his heart made him cling to accepting only one warmth, only one person.. He could not take it, his own hands tired him and could no longer bring anything back.. He was lonely, he was cold he was abandoned.

Draco woke up as cold as ever, other people in the room were already getting dressed, no one had bothered waking him up. Crabbe and Goyle had already left their beds and were probably already eating, Draco got dressed and not saying a word to anyone went down to have breakfast. As he walked in the room he saw at one end of the Slytherin table Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who quickly looked at him as he made his way to the table, not saying a word and waiting for Him to sit next to Them.. he didn't, he sat right at the other end of the table, where, to his misfortune, sat the silly girls writing about something or other in their fluffy diaries with their feathery pens. Giggling to each other endlessly and trying to knock each other on top of him. Draco ignored them and silently ate, stood up and left for the library again..


	11. Cruel Game

short.. but review..im having ideas for other stories but maybe ill just integrate them to this one.. I don't know..

c ya

Cruel game

Draco entered the library and made his way once more to the potions aisle where he was sure he could be alone, or at least was sure. As he stood on one end of the aisle he saw the dark shape of a boy staring at the wall where he had sat the day before. Draco got closer to the boy, noiselessly, side stepping carefully as not to make any kind of movement. It was Harry, lost in a world of his own starring at the wall as if there was someone there.. as if he was there.

Draco, after watching the boys back for a while and judging Harry would not get up for a while, wanting to be alone, recomposed himself and let out the sneering remark:

"What's wrong with me Potter, why, what's wrong with you?!" smiling and laughing inside Draco watched as the stupid boy froze, muscles tensed up and all of a sudden , without saying a word Harry stood up to leave. As he crossed Draco he looked him in the eye, his was the face of a hurt man.

This was too much for Draco, someone so mysterious he could take a hold of so easily or loose so much more easily.. This game taunted him and he gave way to his temptation and with one, very quick and very discrete movement of the arm held Harry back. Harry looked at him confused; Draco put on his predators face and pushed the boy's back against the wall. He pressed against him and saw the boy melt into his touch.. Harry was at his mercy, and he didn't have any mercy. He held Harry by the back of his neck forcefully and pushed his head towards him and pressed his mouth against his and kissed him and dominated him and let go. Harry was almost falling on the floor, panting. Breathless. Desiring. Draco looked at him and with a half smile came close to the boy, very close, and whispered in his ear, 1 o clock tonight under the weeping willow and turned his back and left him there, desperate... Almost frightened...


	12. RendezVous

**Rendez-vous to feed anxiety**

Draco went back to his dorm, he felt alive again, he couldn't really think...

He was back to the same impulsive game of being an eagle and clawing your prey, almost an abuser. It made hi feel powerful in a time when he truly felt as if the floor had slipped from under his feet and he was falling down an endless tunnel all alone.

He hated being alone.

He sat around, and tried to think for a while but his heart beats pumped adrenaline through his blood and he couldn't think, he couldn't rationalize, the danger of it excited him... And he couldn't wait... He became fidgety, his feet beating the floor in a quick rhythmic manner as he sat on his bed, legs spread hands coupled together resting his elbows on his knees. People started pouring in from the common room, all blurry eyed and tired... He lay down quickly under his bed sheets so that no one would notice he was dressed. He lay there motionless, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling and not really watching the people coming in, lying down, moving in their beds from side to side and later falling asleep. But, as the room grew quieter, Draco could hear his heart beating louder and louder and his breathing coming to a pant as his mind trailed through images that were too private to describe and even understand, his brain poured through his body sensations so intense, so powerful that in a few minutes he was panting for air. Sweating, Draco stood up from his bed and in three large paces walked out of his room. The cold air of the dungeons greeted him and he couldn't wait to breathe properly.. only the air of the place inspired in him a feeling of danger.

He made his way outside the castle.


	13. Slide Away

**Ok.. so.. review..**

**Slide Away**

**Bring it On Down**

"**You're here on your own who you gonna find to blame?" **

His steps landed on the ground with a muffled noise, muffled by all the dust and dirt covering the floor of the small secrete passage leading outside the castle. He was breathing hard; the air was damp and smelt of mould. Guided by the ever shinning light in the tip of his wand Draco made his way through the under ground tunnel he knew only too well.

He was used to traveling down the tunnel at late hours and could probably do it without the light... Even though he hadn't been there since his affair had started with Snape he still remembered the passage well, Harry wasn't the first boy Draco took under the weeping willow.

Draco wasn't thinking about Snape consciously and barely knew that the voice holding him back and telling him not to do what he was about to thought about the potions master alone. But the little voice little knew that the more dangerous, the more prohibited the whole thing was, the more Draco was drawn by it.

The fresh night air greeted Draco's lungs and he took a couple of seconds so as to allow himself to breathe properly. He loved the night, especially nights like this when the moon hid and allowed all the stars to shine brightly. He looked at the night sky, covered in many different tones of blue, the most beautiful blue ever, almost black, but deeper.

As he got nearer to the drooping tree, Draco saw the dark shape of a man leaning against the tree, looking up at the night sky, a breeze blew coldly at his face and Draco coughed, Harry turned around quickly, alarmed.

Draco didn't want to see his face, he grabbed Harry's waist and turned him around, he bent the boy over and pulled down his trousers. He practically raped the boy for he took him so forcefully, letting all his anger out, all the pain of being left alone once more, everything, he clawed at Harry's back, his nails biting right through the skin and into flesh.

He held closed Harry's mouth and silenced him always, he would touch the skin and rub against the flesh but as their body heat increased, generated by friction, Draco's heart grew colder and colder. He couldn't take it any more, he threw the almost lame body of Harry onto the floor and lay beside him, stroking his back whilst thinking, thinking of nothing, his only relief now was to be able not to think, something, he knew, he could not avoid for ever. The night got colder and morning was not too far off when Draco stood, leaving harrys numb body abandoned on the floor as he got up and made his way back to the castle.

Draco stepped inside the dorm, quickly but quietly shut the door behind him and fell onto his bed. He was greeted by the silence of his own guilty breathing and the coldness of the sheets, the coldness of his thoughts, the harsh treatment he gave himself. He had done something wrong, he was ashamed, he was desperate, he was sorry.

A flick of his wand sent a silencing charm all around his bed and all through the night, once again cold and alone, Draco cried, enveloped in misery, sorrow, guilt and shame.

"**Lying on my bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Then I close my eyes again  
The only thing that's clear to me  
Is your smiling face  
Maybe I should wake again  
Smiling face  
Maybe I should let it end"**


	14. Dawn

Long time…

Oh well here is another chap.

The halls were deserted, nothing seemed alive, yet. The dancing rays of dawn seemed to filter in to awake even the dullest of objects, bring the darkest mahogany to life.

His footsteps were soundless as he made his way to the great hall.

Draco's heart seemed not to beat.

Draco's mind seemed physically unable to think.

It was all a glaze,

a dream of wishing the trouble in his heart were a dream.

Confusion was blank.

He could not feel, as if his heart had been left permanently frozen, as cold as the night before. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, he watched the first signs of breakfast appear. One by one sweet-scented pancakes, steaming coffee and buttered toast were sent up from the kitchens.

Draco processed what it was he was looking at for so long.

Severus's place on the higher table.

The silent golden rays piercing through the air where He should be, finding clear path to illuminate his plate, his glinting silver wear and his crystal glass.

Draco sighed, imagining the form of Severus sitting there, smiling back at the smiling image, openly smiling at him from across a hall, as if time had stopped and the silence around him protected them.

"Agham." Draco swiveled around to face an amused looking Dumbledore.

Silence. Draco did think he might be going quite crazy and trusted himself on saying nothing therefore remained silent.

Dumbledore spoke "what is the matter dear boy?"

Draco couldn't manage the sarcasm covered quizzical eyebrow and just quickly murmured an unconvincing 'nothing' before turning to pour himself some black coffee, no sugar. Just the way Severus liked it.

Dumbledore kept looking in the direction of Snape's chair, wondering what the boy had been staring at so intently.

Draco looked down at his food, even though the hall was quite full now, and no one would check where he was looking, Draco still forcefully kept himself from even glancing towards Snape's place. He was pretty sure, he didn't know why, but he felt it, that Dumbledore was keeping a close watch on him.

The noise that invaded Draco's head as the great hall crowded with students hurt his ears and reverberated in his brain painfully.

He stood up and left, not knowing exactly where to go. He settled on walking to the library.

Through the silent numbness shot a searing pain. Stabbing pain from his arm, where the mark lay 'till then forgotten.

Draco's eyes filled with tears instantly, he felt them burn almost as much as his fast pumping blood and not nearly half as much as the burnt skin in his arm.

Draco dropped to the floor, clenching his jaw, but the pain only increased and it came to a point where he could only think of going, doing anything to stop that paint, even if just for one second.

"Never give in" Snape's voice whispered quite loudly in his head, like silence interrupting noise, reason shown through the madness. And he dragged himself down to the dungeons and into Severus's silent room.

Draco threw himself inside the small closet and unlocked the hidden drawer in frenzy. He took the ointment in his hands in a last surge of control over his limbs. He spread it over his now bleeding arm. The blood showed off the Mark's pattern quite clearly through the concealing charm.

Draco felt relief flood him immediately and kept on rubbing the cream vigorously.

He could then control his body and had eased the pain enough to think and rationalize.

Standing up, Draco took 3 small potion vials from the drawer and gulped them down urgently.

His body collapsed to the floor. His muscles were forced into complete relaxation. He could no longer move, soon afterwards his consciousness was put to sleep by the second potion, and before he could even start dreaming, so was his unconsciousness.


End file.
